YUNJAE - SWITCH
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: "This is my life, your life, our life…"/"Tidakk…Hyungiee…..AARRGH…!"/Senyum itu begitu indah./Semoga aku salah.../YUNJAE/BL/NO BASHING/DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : SWITCH **

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Crime/romance**

**Cast : Yunjae and others etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur ngebut, new jaejoongie, eyd berantakan.**

**NB : UNTUK YANG GK SUKA JAEJOONG ALA GW JANGAN DIBACA…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**This is my life, your life, our life…"**_

**.**

**.**

Kematian…

Jiwa yang hilang…

Raga yang kosong…

Kelam..Dingin…mengerikan….

Kematian selalu membawa cerita tertentu tentang hidup seorang manusia. Kematian selalu penuh dengan misteri dan teka-teki. Kematian tidak selalu indah. Kematian membawa dampak yang berbeda bagi setiap orang. Kematian menjadi peristiwa yang traumatis dan sangat mengerikan jika terjadi secara brutal.

"AARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…TOLONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Suasana dini hari yang tenang dan sunyi senyap itu pecah karena jeritan melengking dari seorang _yoeja_ serta suara pecahan guci yang terdengar diseluruh penjuru rumah mewah itu. Langkah-langkah kaki yang berlari menuju kearah suara itu terdengar serentak yang sangat mencerminkan ketergesaan dan kepanikan.

"_Ahjumma_, ada apa?"tanya suara lembut yang pertama kali tiba diambang kamar tidur berstiker gajah itu. Dilihatnya _yoeja_ berusia 40-an yang selama ini bekerja untuk keluarga mereka tampak terpaku ditempatnya berdiri dengan tatapan kosong penuh ketakutan, diikutinya arah pandangan _ahjumma _itu dan seketika jeritan kembali terdengar dirumah mewah itu. Kali ini dari _namja_ cantik yang jatuh tersungkur dilantai itu.

"Tidakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…Hyungieeeeeeeeee…..AARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…."

"Tuan muda, apa yang terjadi? Ada apa? Kenapa anda menjerit ?"tanya pengawal kediaman mewah itu berusaha mengangkat tubuh _namja _cantik yang masih lemas terduduk didepan pintu kamar. Mata doe itu mengalirkan airmata yang membuat pipi putihnya basah, isak kecil terdengar memilukan hati disertai gumanan kecil menolak apa yang dilihatnya. Mata itu terpenjam erat.

"Ya tuhannnnn….Ini mengerikan sekali!"

"Siapa yang tega melakukannya? Biadab sekali!"

"Panggil polisi.."

"Hubungi tuan besar untuk pulang…"

"Ini pembunuhan!"

Seruan panik dan takut dari beberapa pengawal yang menjaga kediaman mewah itu terdengar jelas ditelinga _namja_ cantik itu. Mata doenya menatap lekat kamar mewah yang tampak sangat berantakan itu, darah memenuhi hampir setiap bagian yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Dinding yang berwarna soft pink itu tampak dipenuhi tulisan merah mengerikan. "REVENGE". Ditengah kamar itu, tepatnya diranjang besar dengan bedcover yang awalnya berwarna biru lembut namun sekarang tampak mengerikan ditutupi warna merah segar, terbaring tubuh tak bernyawa saudaranya yang kondisinya tampak sangat mengenaskan. Tangan putih itu mengelantung dipinggir ranjang. Mata doe yang sama dengan miliknya itu terbuka lebar dengan bibir yang memucat. Dengan langkah pelan, namja cantik itu melangkah mendekati ranjang itu walaupun para pengawal berusaha mencegahnya. Begitu mendekat dan melihat mata doe yang telah kehilangan sinarnya itu, _namja_ cantik itu kembali histeris dan meraung keras hingga beberapa pengawal menangkap tubuh rampingnya yang tiba-tiba merosot ke lantai yang dipenuhi darah.

_Namja_ cantik itu terkulai pingsan!

.

.

.

.

"Hoammm…Aku capek sekali….Otakku hampir kolaps. Aku ingin tidur tenang selama 2 hari!"keluh_ namja_ bermata musang itu menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja kerja yang berantakan penuh dengan berbagai dokumen, cangkir kopi yang sudah mendingin dan sekotak donat gula. Hampir seminggu ini hidupnya hanya bergantung pada kopi dan donat, jadi tidak ada salahnya saat ini detektif utama kepolisian Seoul ini menginginkan tempat tidur yang nyaman dan makanan hangat.

_Namja_ berjidat lebar yang menjadi ajudannya tersenyum melihat sang detektif yang biasanya bersikap dingin dan arogon terkadang bisa juga bersikap kekanakkan jika sedang stress ataupun kelelahan. Memang ini minggu yang berat bagi devisi pembunuhan tempat mereka bekerja karena mereka harus merampungkan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan oleh seorang psikopat yang mengalami gangguan jiwa.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja _hyung_? Aku akan membereskan sisanya dan mungkin nanti malam kita bisa sedikit bersenang-senang?" usul Park Yoochun, _namja_ berjidat lebar itu pada atasannya itu yang hanya ditanggapi gumanan kecil.

Kringgg….kringgg…kringgg….

Bunyi telepon memecahkan kesunyian devisi pembunuhan itu karena memang saat itu jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi dan hanya ada segelintir polisi yang bertugas. Park Yoochun tidak menghiraukan deringan itu karena dia yakin pasti polisi yang bertugas didepan akan mengangkatnya dan benar saja tak lama berselang ruangan tempatnya dan sang atasan bekerja diketok keras dan sedikit panik.

TOKK…TOKKKK…

"Masukk!"perintah tegas _namja_ bermata musang yang sekarang duduk tegak dikursi kebesarannya dengan gaya arogan seperti biasanya. Tidak tampak lagi kelelahan pada wajah itu melainkan ekspresi dingin yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada orang yang tidak mengenal baik dirinya.

Sersan Lee yang masuk tampak sedikit pucat karena dia ingat _namja_ bermata musang yang menjadi atasannya ini tadi telah berpesan untuk tidak diganggu jika tidak sangat mendesak, namun ini adalah kejadian besar dan dia harus segera melaporkan kasus ini.

"Terjadi pembunuhan. Keluarga Kim. Salah satu putra mereka dibunuh dengan brutal!"lapor sersan Lee cepat.

Yoochun membelalakan matanya, ini kasus besar yang bisa mengemparkan Seoul karena Kim Hyunjoong adalah salah satu miliuner sekaligus pengusaha besar yang akan mencalonkan diri sebagai menteri keuangan pada periode pemerintah kali ini.

"Kita pergi kesana sekarang, Chun. Bawa semua peralatanmu dan hubungi Taecyeon, kita butuh melakukan otopsi."Jung Yunho, kepala devisi pembunuhan itu melupakan semua rasa lelah dan keinginannya untuk makanan hangat. Dia harus menangani kasus ini karena dia mengenal Kim Hyunjoong secara pribadi. _Namja_ berusia 40-an yang masih tampak gagah itu adalah sahabat dari almarhum _appa_-nya bahkan hingga saat ini Kim Hyunjoong masih membantu _umma-_nya menjalankan perusahan peninggalan sang_ appa _karena Yunho tidak memiliki minat untuk itu. Jung Corp masih berdiri hingga saat ini adalah karena andil dari miluner Kim itu.

Jung Yunho mengemudikan audinya menuju pinggiran kota tempat mansion Kim berada, lumayan jauh dari pusat kota dan keramaian. Yoochun yang duduk disampingnya tampak sibuk dengan tabletnya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang keluarga Kim?"tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalanan yang masih tampak sepi dari kendaraan itu.

Yoochun menatap heran pada atasannya itu, bukankah setahunya Yunho mengenal baik Kim Hyunjoong. Mengapa _namja_ dingin itu menanyakan hal aneh itu padanya,"Bukankah kau mengenal mereka, _hyung_?"tanyanya langsung pada Yunho yang hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali focus pada kemudinya.

"Aku hanya pernah bertemu Kim Hyunjoong beberapa kali saat aku masih berada di Amerika. Bukankah kau tahu masa remajaku lebih banyak dihabiskan disana dan baru 1 tahun ini aku kembali."suara bass itu terdengar datar ditelinga Yoochun.

Ajudan Yunho itu menghela nafas berat sebelum memutuskan untuk melaporkan apa yang dia tahu tentang keluarga berpengaruh itu secara umum,"Keluarga Kim memiliki pengaruh hampir disemua sector di Negara ini. Kim Hyunjoong sebagai kepala keluarga Kim dikenal sebagai pengusaha yang jujur dan bertangan dingin. Dia memiliki 2 orang putra yang tidak pernah diekspos media bahkan hampir tidak ada foto dan berita tentang mereka. Istri Kim Hyunjoong bernama Kim Heechul dan _yoeja _itu meninggal hampir 20 tahun yang lalu. Hanya itu yang aku tahu tentang keluarga itu dalam waktu sesingkat ini."jelas Yoochun sambil membaca laporan ditabletnya.

"Dan saat ini salah satu putranya dibunuh. Menarik sekali."ingatan Yunho melayang pada foto yang pernah diperlihatkan Kim Hyunjoong padanya. Senyum itu begitu indah.

Yunho menutup sejenak matanya,'Aku harap semoga dugaanku salah.'

.

.

.

Mansion besar itu tampak begitu mewah dengan berbagai benda berharga yang tersebar di semua sudut rumah namun kemewahan itu seolah luntur digantikan suasana kelam yang memenuhi seisi rumah. Langkah lebar Yunho mengikuti pengawal yang membuka pintu mansion terhenti dipintu yang ditempeli stiker gajah yang sangat lucu itu. Perlahan _namja_ bermata musang itu melangkah masuk dan menghampiri tubuh yang masih terbaring ditengah ranjang dengan puluhan luka tusuk dan darah yang membasahi tempat tidur yang ditutupi bedcover biru muda itu.

Mata musang yang jeli itu menatap dingin tubuh ramping yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu, mata doe yang kosong karena jiwa telah meninggalkan raga itu. Kematian yang sangat kejam, brutal dan mengerikan telah terjadi pada _namja_ yang terkapar tak bernyawa ini. Orang yang membunuhnya pasti sangat marah padanya hingga tega melakukan hal sekejam ini.

"Yoochun, sterilkan tempat ini dan segera panggil tim pembersih!"perintah Yunho langsung pada Yoochun yang sedang memfoto mayat itu dari berbagai posisi.

"Siapa yang pertama kali menemukannya?"tanya Yunho datar seraya memandang sekeliling kamar bernuansa ceria itu, tatapannya jatuh pada pigura foto yang dipajang dikepala ranjang. Senyum manis yang sama namun juga tampak berbeda.

"Saaayaa…Sayaa yang pertama kali melihatnya…Saya..Hikss…Tuan muda…."isak tangis _yoeja_ setengah baya itu memenuhi kamar berbau darah itu. Bau yang sangat memualkan. Bau kematian.

Yunho menatap lama _yoeja_ yang terisak keras itu seraya meremas baju yang dikenakannya hingga kusut,"Siapa anda? Jam berapa anda menemukannya? Apa anda yakin dia sudah mati saat anda melihatnya ?"cecar Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pigura foto_ namja _cantik yang dibunuh dengan kejam itu.

"Haruskan anda menanyakan semua itu pada _ahjumma_ sekarang? Dia masih shock!"seruan marah dari suara lembut itu membuat Yunho sedikit tersentak dan segera memalingkan tubuhnya. Mata musang itu sedikit mengerjap melihat wajah yang sama dengan _namja _yang dibunuh dengan kejam itu. Jadi benar jika Kim Hyunjoong memiliki putra kembar, pikir Yunho mengingat foto yang pernah dilihatnya.

_Namja_ yang berdiri dihadapannya memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengan mayat yang sedang diperiksa Taecyeon yang baru tiba dan akan membawa tubuh penuh luka itu ke rumah sakit pusat kepolisian untuk diotopsi. Wajah itu begitu indah dan mempesona dengan mata doe bulat dan bibir cherry yang melengkung indah. Rambut hitam legam itu menambah pesona namja cantik itu, sangat sesuai dengan kulit sepucat pualam itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan korban?"tanya Yunho retoris seraya menepiskan pikirannya tentang dugaannya jika ada yang salah dalam pembunuhan ini. Selama ini dugaannya tidak pernah salah!

Tawa kecil terlihat dari bibir cherry itu sebelum suara lembut yang mengalun indah itu sampai ditelinga Yunho,"Tentu kau tidak bodoh bukan detektif ? Kau tidak lihat wajah kami ? Aku adalah kembarannya. Saudaraku dibunuh dengan kejam dan kau harus mencari pembunuhnya!"

Mata musang itu terpaku melihat tawa kecil itu, dia harus memastikan dugaannya.

.

.

.

"Aku Jung Yunho, orang yang akan menangani kasus ini. Siapa namamu tuan muda Kim?"tanya Yunho dingin tanpa senyum. Matanya menilai _namja _yang berdiri tenang dihadapannya dengan cepat.

_Namja _cantik itu terdiam sejenak, mata doe itu membalas tatapan dingin Yunho tanpa takut,"Namaku Karam dan yang dibunuh adalah saudara kembarku, Kim Jaejoong. Kau harus menemukan pembunuhnya!"

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua rekaman CCTV dan keterangan singkat dari semua pengawal yang bertugas dari jam 12 malam hingga pagi ini. Diperkirakan waktu kematian adalah antara jam 3-4 pagi karena kondisi tubuh yang belum kaku dan darah yang masih belum mengering."lapor Yoochun singkat setelah sebelumnya _namja_ berjidat lebar itu hampir pingsan karena melihat wajah yang sama dengan mayat yang baru saja dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Taecyeon sedang berdiri diam disamping Yunho yang akhirnya diketahuinya sebagai saudara kembar korban.

_Namja_ cantik yang mengaku bernama Karam itu mendengar semua fakta yang dilaporkan ajudan Yunho itu dalam diam, tidak tampak ekspresi apapun dalam wajah itu hingga membuat _namja_ bermata musang itu curiga.

"Karam-sii…Aku akan mengurus kasus ini dengan sebaik mungkin dan kami mengharapkan anda datang ke kantor polisi jam 11 nanti untuk memberikan laporan. Kami juga mungkin akan membutuhkan keterangan dari pengawal-pengawal yang bekerja di mansion ini."Yunho mengatakan itu seraya melangkah keluar dari kamar yang telah diberi garis polisi untuk mencegah orang yang tidak berkepentingan masuk dan mungkin merusak barang-barang bukti.

"Aku pasti akan kesana."mata doe itu menatap langsung pada mata dingin Yunho.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu semakin yakin dengan dugaan sementaranya, dengan langkah cepat dia bermaksud meninggal mansion itu tapi suara itu kembali menghentikannya dan membuatnya kembali menatap dalam mata yang indah itu.

"_Mianhe_, Yunho-sii…Aku ingin anda memeriksa Choi Siwon!"

.

.

.

Ruangan devisi pembunuhan kepolisian pusat Seoul begitu riuh dengan polisi yang hilir mudik membawa berbagai dokumen ataupun melakukan pengumpulan bukti dari foto-foto tempat kejadian yang telah dibagikan Yoochun padahal jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Peristiwa pembunuhan yang terjadi pada salah satu putra miluner Kim membuat semua mata focus pada kasus besar yang sampai saat ini masih ditutup dari media. Jung Yunho bertanggung jawab sebagai penyidik utama dalam kasus itu dan saat ini dia sedang mempelajari profile dari si kembar Kim bersaudara.

"Mereka kembar identik dan orang yang bisa membedakan mereka hanyalah Kim Hyunjoong. _Hyung_, kau yakin jika yang terbunuh itu Kim Jaejoong?"tanya Yoochun yang sedang membalik-balik dokumen tentang Kim bersaudara itu dengan tatapan bingung. Semua sama. Dari warna mata, berat badan, warna kulit, golongan darah. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari mereka. Semua ciri-ciri fisik itu sama termasuk tanda lahir kecil dileher keduanya.

Yunho yang memegang 2 foto dari _namja_ cantik yang berwajah sama itu menatap lama pada salah satu foto itu. Senyum itu. Senyum yang sama dengan foto yang pernah diperlihatkan Kim Hyunjoong padanya 5 tahun yang lalu. Namja yang sedang tersenyum indah difoto itu tampak sangat bahagia walaupun tampak sedikit sinar nakal dimatanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada keluarga Kim ? Selama ini tidak pernah terdengar ada masalah apapun dalam keluarga miliuner itu.

"Chun pergilah ke rumah sakit. Desak Taecyeon untuk menyelesaikan otopsinya hari ini juga atau paling lama besok pagi!"usir Yunho halus. Dia ingin sendiri. Ada yang harus dipikirkannya.

.

.

.

TOK….TOK..TOKK

Sersan Lee masuk diikuti _namja _cantik yang mengenakan sweater putih gading dengan lengan baju yang hampir menutupi semua jari-jari lentik itu, wajah itu tidak tampak pucat lagi walaupun mata doe itu masih terlihat sedikit sendu. Yunho menatap penuh penilaian pada Kim Karam yang sudah duduk dihadapannya dengan gaya elegan yang tidak menunjukkan jika dia baru mengalami pagi yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kita bisa mulai introgasinya?"tanya Yunho bersiap menghidupkan perekam yang akan merekam semua pembicaraan dan ekspresi wajah orang yang diintrogasi dalam ruangan itu.

_Namja_ cantik itu terdiam cukup lama sebelum tersenyum kecil, lagi-lagi senyum itu.

"Tentu, detektif Jung. Anda bisa mulai…Walau aku tidak yakin apa jawabanku akan banyak membantu."suara itu terdengar begitu lembut dan membuat Yunho yang biasanya dingin itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan hangat. Perasaan ingin melindungi seperti menyeruak dalam diri _namja _bermata musang itu.

Setelah berdehem beberapa kali, Yunho memulai introgasinya,"Dimana kau malam itu?"

"Semalaman aku ada dikamar karena migren. _Ahjumma_ dan pengawal Hwang bisa menjadi saksiku."sahut suara lembut itu dengan tenang.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh pada saudaramu malam itu? Sesuatu yang diluar kebiasaannya?"

"Tidak…Jaejoong bersikap seperti biasanya. Dingin dan agak menjaga jarak."

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu? Mungkin jeritan, erangan atau suara apapun?"

"Tidak..Sebagai informasi seluruh kamar di mansion Kim dipasangi pengedap suara."

"Siapa saja yang sedang dekat dengan saudaramu?"

"Choi Siwon! Joongie beberapa kali menceritakan tentang _namja_ itu padaku. Dia mungkin jatuh cinta pada _namja_ playboy itu."sahut _namja _cantik itu dengan nada muak.

"Bagaimana hubungan mereka? Tampaknya kau tidak suka pada tuan Choi, Karam-sii."desak Yunho terus setelah beberapa pertanyaannya tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

Mata doe itu berkilat sebelum menjawab lancar,"Mereka berkencan dan ya…Aku tidak suka padanya…Aku tidak mau dia mempermainkan saudaraku."

"…Hmm…Malam itu kau melihat tuan Choi?"

"Tidak…Tapi Joongie mengatakan mereka akan berkencan…"

Introgasi itu berjalan lancar bahkan tanpa ada sedikitpun hambatan, _namja _cantik yang duduk dihadapan yunho menjawab semua pertanyaan itu tanpa beban. Benarkah ini sifat yang dimiliki oleh saudara kembar? Bukankah seharusnya mereka sangat dekat?

"Jika tidak ada lagi…Bisakah anda mengizinkan aku pulang? Aku harus menjemput _appa _di bandara."seru _namja_ cantik itu saat melihat Yunho sudah terdiam dan memandang lama dirinya tanpa berkedip.

"Tentu kau boleh pergi…"

_Namja_ cantik itu segera berdiri dan berbalik kearah pintu saat tiba-tiba Yunho memanggilnya,"Kau suka gajah, Karam-sii?"

"Tentu saja."binar dimata doe itu membuat detak jantung Yunho serasa berhenti.

.

.

.

Kenapa aku bodoh sekali menjawab pertanyaan itu? Tidak…Aku harus tenang…Tidak ada yang akan tahu…Semua akan berjalan seperti rencanaku….Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi langkahku!

Kuraih ponselku untuk menghubungi orang itu,"Kau sudah membereskan semuanya?"

'_**Tentu hyung….Percayakan semua padaku.'**_

.

.

.

Introgasi terhadap_ ahjumma_ yang bekerja di mansion Kim berlangsung lumayan lama karena _yoeja_ itu masih merasa shock, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika salah satu tuan mudanya akan ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa seperti itu. Yunho dengan tenang membiarkan _yoeja_ itu membiasakan diri sebelum memulai pertanyaannya dengan suara pelan.

"Ceritakan tentang pribadi kedua tuan muda Kim itu."pinta Yunho memulai introgasinya dengan pertanyaan yang akan membuat _yoeja _dihadapannya merasa nyaman.

_Ahjumma_ Lee menghela nafasnya seraya mengusap air mata yang terus saja mengalir dari matanya yang sudah membengkak,"Mereka baik dalam caranya masing-masing."ujar _yoeja_ itu mengangkat alisnya penuh tanya.

"Hiksss…Joongie…Hikss..Maksud saya, Kim Jaejoong..Dia baik, ramah dan selalu tersenyum. Sejak kecil dia anak yang baik dan tidak pernah merepotkan sedangkan Kim Karam, kembarannya adalah _namja _yang pendiam namun dia sangat frontal untuk melakukan apapun kemauannya. Tapi keduanya tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal aneh."mata itu menerawang membayangkan masa kecil dan remaja 2 _namja _cantik yang sebenarnya sangat berlawanan itu.

"Adakah yang aneh dari hubungan mereka? Mereka sangat dekat atau ada jarak diantara mereka?"tanya Yunho lagi karena dia merasa ada yang sedang disembunyikan _yoeja_ setengah baya dihadapannya ini.

Lama tidak terdengar suara apapun diruangan itu sebelum akhirnya _ahjumma _Lee menjawab pertanyaan Yunho,"Tidak ada…Mereka dekat dan kalau pun ada keributan kecil itu biasa hanya karena Karam tidak menyukai sikap Jaejoong yang sangat teliti."

"Anda mengenal Choi Siwon?"

"Ya…Dia teman Jaejoong…Beberapa kali dia datang ke mansion Kim."

.

.

.

Introgasi pada _ahjumma_ Lee beserta semua pengawal yang berada ditempat kejadian berlangsung hampir seharian dan semua orang punya alibi yang sangat kuat, termasuk Kim Karam. Kamera CCTV tidak menampak sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Dari rekaman itu Yunho mengamati Kim Karam dan Kim Jaejoong, kedua _namja_ cantik itu terlihat sama tanpa bisa dibedakan kecuali dari cara berpakaian mereka. Karam tampak lebih fashionable dan elegan sedangkan Jaejoong tampak riang dan sederhana. Selebihnya mereka sama persis. Identik!

Dari kamera CCTV itu juga tampak pada jam 8 malam, Kim Jaejoong dijemput oleh seorang_ namja_ berwajah _manly_ yang dikenali sebagai Choi Siwon dan tidak tampak jam berapa _namja_ itu mengantar Kim Jaejoong kembali ke mansion, hingga saat ini kepolisian masih mencari _namja _itu yang seolah menghilang dalam semalam. Kasus ini sangat membingungkan karena hanya memiliki 1 orang tersangka dengan motif yang masih tidak jelas dan tidak memiliki saksi satupun karena seluruh rumah itu dipasang pengedap suara.

"Ada yang aneh dari Kim bersaudara itu."gumam Yunho seraya memutar balik CCTV yang memperlihatkan interaksi Karam dan Jaejoong. _Namja_ bermata musang itu menatap tajam layar yang menampilkan kedua _namja _cantik itu dalam kamar yang menjadi tempat pembunuhan itu terjadi. Kim Jaejoong yang tampak sedang mematut dirinya didepan kaca rias setinggi badan dan Kim Karam yang duduk diranjang dengan memeluk sebuah boneka gajah.

"Gothcaaa….Aku tahu…"dengan segera Yunho mematikan layar laptopnya dan mengeluarkan kepingan rekaman CCTV itu dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Kamar mayat rumah sakit kepolisian Seoul itu terdengar ceria dari lagu hip hop yang berkumandang sementara seorang _namja _berjas putih tampak teliti sedang melakukan otopsi pada mayat _namja_ yang menjadi korban pembunuhan brutal itu. Ok Taecyoen, ahli forensik kepolisian itu tampak tidak peduli dengan rengekan Yoochun yang menganggu sejak siang hingga hari beranjak malam ini.

"Taec…Bisakah kau cepat? Tidak tahukah kau jika sejak tadi Yunho_ hyung_ telah meneleponku ribuan kali untuk hasil otopsimu?"keluh Yoochun mondar-mandir diruangan dingin itu untuk kesekian kalinya seraya menahan rasa laparnya.

"Jika ingin cepat…Kerjakan saja sendiri…Aku masih punya banyak mayat lain yang harus dikerjakan!"sembur Taecyeon keras. Matanya lelah melihat kelakuan Yoochun.

Langkah Yoochun terhenti, dia sadar _namja manly_ yang sedang membela tubuh mayat yang dikenali sebagai Kim Jaejoong itu tengah kesal. "Baik…Aku tidak akan menganggu tapi aku akan menunggu…Katakan padaku…Kenapa dia mati?"tanya Yoochun penasaran sekaligus mual melihat cara Taecyeon bekerja.

"Baca saja laporanku besok!"seru _namja manly_ itu masa bodoh.

.

.

.

Suasana bandara Incheon malam itu tampak ramai dengan berbagai media yang menunggu kedatangan sang miliuner yang akan mencalonkan diri sebagai menteri keuangan, Kim Hyunjoong. _Namja_ berwajah tampan itu dikabarkan kembali secara mendadak ke Seoul karena ada urusan keluarga.

"_Appa…Bogosippo_…Aku merindukanmu.."Karam segera memeluk _namja_ yang masih sangat tampan itu begitu Kim Hyunjoong berdiri dihadapannya dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Pelukannya dibalas dengan kuat oleh sang _appa_ yang sudah beberapa bulan tidak ditemuinya,"Kita bicara dimobil."

Dengan langkah tergesa miliuner itu berjalan menuju mobil yang telah menunggu seraya memeluk erat bahu putranya dan mengabaikan media yang mengabadikan moment langka kemunculan pewaris Kim itu. Sementar para pengawal berusaha menghalangi wartawan yang ingin mengajukan pertanyaan.

Begitu mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju, Kim Hyunjoong segera menekan tombol pembatas antara penumpang dan supir, ditatapannya tajam putra yang duduk disampingnya. Mata namja yang masih gagah itu terlihat lelah dan tampak kesedihan yang memancar.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, _chagiya_?"mata _namja_ cantik itu membesar. Dia sudah menduga sang _appa_ akan tahu begitu melihatnya tapi dia tidak menduga akan secepat ini. _Namja_ cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya seraya terisak kecil.

Mata doe itu terbuka saat merasa pelukan sang _appa_ dibahunya,"Aku benci padanya !"

.

.

.

TBC

Aneh? Absurd? Kelam? Semua komen akan gw terima tapi seperti biasa no bashing ya…kalo mau bashing plis jangan via PM….langsung saja….

Sangat butuh masukan apa ini layak dilanjutkan?

.

.

Untuk EL ….mianheee….gak puny aide…masih separo..so sabar ya…

.

See you…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : SWITCH **

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Crime/romance**

**Cast : Yunjae and others etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur ngebut, new jaejoongie, eyd berantakan.**

**NB : UNTUK YANG GK SUKA JAEJOONG ALA GW JANGAN DIBACA…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**This is my life, your life, our life…"**_

**.**

**.**

_Murder is…Passion…Cruel….Art…_

_Tidak semudah yang terlihat….Kemarahan…Cinta…Dendam…Pekerjaan…._

_Ada juga yang melakukan pembunuhan sebagai suatu bentuk kesenangan dan keegoisan…_

_Pembunuhan terjadi saat manusia telah kehilangan sisi baik dan hati nuraninya…._

.

.

.

Sore itu terasa dingin dan udara diruang kerja itu terasa sedikit lembab namun _namja_ bermata musang yang tampak termenung dimeja kerja yang dipenuhi berkas dan dan cangkir kopi kosong ataupun yang terisi separuh kelihatan tidak peduli. Pikirannya berkelana memilah-milih apa yang terjadi pada kasus yang sedang ditanganinya dari beberapa sudut pandang namun berapa kali pun dia berusaha menemukan setitik celah dari bukti yang ditemukan sejauh ini, tetap saja ada yang terasa janggal. Lagi, Yunho merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya. Dia tidak tahu apa itu ! Dia tetap punya firasat jika apa yang terlihat bukanlah apa yang terjadi !

Jung Yunho, _namja_ itu baru saja kembali dari menemui Ok Taecyeon, dokter yang melakukan otopsi pada _namja_ yang diakui bernama Kim Jaejoong. Hasil sementara otopsi itu sangat mencengangkan ! Hampir 15 luka tusukan yang tersebar diseluruh tubuh itu tapi yang membuat n_amja _cantik itu terbunuh adalah pukulan keras dikepalanya !

Pembunuhan berdarah dingin dan brutal !

Orang yang melakukan ini sangat professional dan memastikan pekerjaannya tidak sia-sia !

.

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

"Waktu kematian antara jam 3-4 pagi, luka tusukan itu dibuat setelah kematiannya. Korban mati karena pukulan keras benda tumpul pada kepalanya. Dan satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui, tulisan didinding itu tidak mengunakan darah korban melainkan hanya cat berwarna merah !"jelas Taecyeon langsung pada Yunho yang sedang menatap datar tubuh yang terbujur kaku di meja otopsi itu.

"Tidak ada yang aneh padanya ? Penyakit atau alergi atau apapun itu ? Atau mungkin saja dia mati karena diracun ? Apakah ada tanda jika dia melakukan perlawanan ? Bekas cakaran ataupun serpihan kulit ? Kau bisa membuktikan kalau yang mayat yang kau otopsi itu adalah Kim Jaejoong ?"cecar Yunho beruntun karena merasa tidak puas dengan penjelasan singkat Taecyeon yang hanya mengatakan fakta yang telah diprediksinya. Dia sangat yakin ada yang salah. Ada yang sedang disembunyikan !

Taecyeon, Dokter ahli forensik kepolisian yang selama ini selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat akurat dan mempunyai persentasi tingkat kesalahan yang hampir tidak ada itu mendelik kesal pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan arogan itu. Jika yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini bukan Jung Yunho, detektif nomor satu Seoul yang sangat terkenal dengan keahliannya memecahkan kasus, mungkin pisau operasi yang sedang digenggamnya akan melayang langsung pada nadi leher _namja _itu.

"_Pabbo_! Kau memaksaku melakukan otopsi secepat mungkin maka hanya itu yang bisa kau dapat dari waktu sesingkat ini! Cari saja dokter lain jika kau tidak percaya pada hasil penilaianku! Masih banyak mayat lain yang menungguku!" Taecyeon menatap tajam pada _namja_ Jung itu bahkan suaranya bernada mengusir.

"Tenanglah, Taec….Kami percaya dengan hasil itu…..Yunho _hyung_ hanya sedang merasa kesal.. Ya kesal….Semua penyelidikan kami pada si kembar itu berakhir buntu." Yoochun berusaha menengahi perdebatan yang akan terjadi karena melihat situasi mulai memanas antara sang detektif dengan dokter forensic yang sama-sama keras kepala itu.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Taecyeon berjalan menuju tempat mayat putra pengusaha Kim itu diletakkan,"Mereka kembar identik dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana membedakan mereka dari laporan kesehatan singkat yang kalian peroleh dari dokter yang pernah mereka kunjung 10 tahun yang lalu. Ingat 10 tahun yang lalu!"tandas Taecyeon kuat.

"Apa bedanya 10 tahun yang lalu dengan sekarang ? Mereka tetap kembar….! Gen mereka tidak mungkin berubah!"Yunho menatap penuh selidik dokter funky yang tampak berbeda hari ini.

Taecyeon memandang Yunho dengan tatapan meremehkan serta senyum lebar dibibirnya, akhirnya detektif arogan ini terlihat bodoh dimatanya. Jung Yunho boleh bangga dengan kemampuannya memecahkan kasus pembunuhan namun disini, dikamar mayat ini. Taecyeon-lah yang berkuasa!

"10 tahun itu waktu yang lama. Walaupun kembar, mungkin saja mereka menjalani operasi, pencabutan gigi, patah tulang, pemeriksaan kesehatan yang tidak mungkin sama walaupun mereka kembar identik dan banyak sekali hal yang bisa terjadi dalam jangka waktu itu. Terutama perkembangan psikologi mereka !"jelas Taecyeon dengan gaya pongah yang membuat Yunho ingin menghapus senyum sok tahu itu dari bibirnya.

"Baik…Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan surat yang bisa memungkinkan kita untuk melakukan pemeriksaan pada Kim Karam. Bandingkan hasilnya nanti ! Ayo pergi Chun…"Yunho melangkah pergi usai memutuskan hal itu tanpa menunggu persetujuan Taecyeon.

Taecyeon melirik kesal pada detektif yang bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih setelah merusak paginya kemudian dokter muda itu menyeringai kecil seraya menatap mayat _namja_ cantik itu.

'_Aku memang pintar…'_

.

.

.

PLAKKK…BUGHH..PLAKK…PRANK…BRAKKK…

DORR….DORR….DORR….

Tembakan itu seketika merobohkan tubuh _namja_ yang sedari tadi dipegangi dengan kuat oleh 2 _namja _kekar lainnya saat sang bos memukul _namja_ itu dengan beringas, tanpa belas kasihan. Darah tampak mengalir dari dada _namja _yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Dalam sekejab ruang tamu mewah itu sunyi tanpa suara apapun. Mata-mata itu menatap sendu pada sahabat, teman, ataupun rival mereka yang sekarang tak bernyawa dengan luka disekujur tubuh dan tembakan didada yang mengakhiri hidupnya.

"BODOH….DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA! Bagaimana kalian bisa mengacaukan semua ini? Sialannnn!"

"Aku hanya meminta kalian menyingkirkan seorang _namja_ lemah dan mengambil _micro chip_ yang ada padanya!"suara sarat kemarahan dan emosi itu mengelegar diruang tamu mewah yang tampak sunyi senyap itu. "Karena kebodohan kalian sekarang polisi akan mulai menyelidikinya….Harusnya aku melakukannya sendiri!"

Beberapa _namja_ yang berdiri disana menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mereka menghindari tatapan mata tajam yang seakan merobek perut mereka. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dan rasa takut memenuhi diri para namja itu. Mereka tidak mau berakhir seperti teman mereka yang sudah menjadi mayat itu.

Sosok tampan dihadapan mereka menjadi sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah, dia tidak segan untuk membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Walaupun itu orang yang dicintainya. Kekacauan yang terjadi saat ini tidak pernah mereka perhitungkan. Mereka tidak tahu jika putra Kim itu kembar dan ternyata mereka membunuh orang yang salah.

"…Eughh…._Mianhe_ tuan….Kami…. Tidak tahu jika mereka itu ada 2…"lirih pelan _namja_ dengan wajah penuh lebam yang bertugas memata-matai keluarga Kim itu.

Sosok _namja_ tampan itu terduduk dikursi besar yang ada diruangan itu, dia sendiri juga tidak pernah menyangka jika _namja _yang selama ini bersamanya itu mempunyai saudara kembar. Kim Karam adalah _namja _cantik dengan sikap yang terkadang sangat dingin dan tidak terduga. Dia sangat tertarik pada _namja _cantik itu hingga sesaat dia lupa dan terlena, membiarkan _namja _cantik itu masuk terlalu jauh dalam hidupnya dan tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak tahu ternyata _namja _cantik yang sudah mulai menguasai hatinya adalah putra dari Kim Hyunjoong, musuh besarnya!

Pada awalnya dia merasa sangat bingung apa tindakan yang harus diambil, dia mencintai _namja_ cantik itu dan tidak bisa membayangkan_ namja_ itu hilang dari hidupnya. Tapi jika mengingat kembali dia punya tujuan yang harus dicapai dan hanya tinggal beberapa langkah maka dia akan bisa menguasai semuanya maka keberadaan _namja _cantik itu mulai terasa menganggu langkahnya. Maka keputusan harus diambil!

"Urus masalah ini…Aku sudah tidak perduli siapa yang mati kemarin! Singkirkan saja lagi kembar yang tersisa dan pastikan chip itu ditemukan!"

.

.

.

_Mansion_ besar itu terasa lenggang karena hampir semua pelayan diliburkan dengan syarat mereka harus tutup mulut dan mempertahankan kesaksian yang telah mereka katakan pada kepolisaan. Walaupun Kim Hyunjoong telah memerintahkan untuk dilakukan pengawasan pada para pelayan itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Hanya beberapa pelayan dan pengawal kepercayaan Kim Hyunjoong yang telah bekerja selama puluhan tahun masih berada di _mansion_ itu. Peristiwa mengerikan yang baru saja terjadi membuat semua merasa risau dan saling mencurigai. _Mansion_ Kim dipasangi berbagai alat canggih, bagaimana mungkin bisa ada pembunuh yang masuk dan membunuh salah satu kembar Kim itu dengan brutal. Ada pengkhianat diantara mereka ! Itulah yang ada dibenak hampir semua penghuni _mansion_!

Kim Hyunjoong menatap lama taman indah _mansion_ itu melalui jendela besar diruang kerja itu._Namja_ yang masih tampan diusia 40-an itu menghela nafas berat untuk sedikit mengusir kegudahannya. Dia telah menahan diri dan mengesampingkan semua perasaannya selama beberapa saat karena harus berusaha menghentikan tangis histeris _namja _berparas cantik yang sekarang duduk tenang di sofa besar disudut ruangan.

.

_**Flashback on**_

_**.**_

"Aku benci padanya !"

Sudah lama Kim Hyunjoong tidak mendengar nada dingin itu keluar dari bibir _namja_ cantik yang selalu tersenyum indah ini, apalagi diikuti dengan derai airmata yang membasahi pipi putih itu. Kedua putranya memiliki paras yang sama persis walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri _namja _cantik yang sedang menangis keras ini memiliki tempat teristimewa dalam hatinya. Kim Hyunjoong segera memeluk tubuh ramping yang bergetar keras itu, tangannya membelai lembut punggung sang putra. Dia sangat mengerti apa yang saat ini dirasakan putra kesayangannya ini. Dan dia juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Orang yang mereka kasihi harus pergi dengan cara yang sangat kejam!

"Dia pergi _appa_….Dia pergi hiksss….Kau tahu bukan kami sudah berjanji, _appa_…Hiksss….Kami akan selalu bersama selamanya….Dia pergi…..Hiksss…"mobil mewah itu dipenuhi isak tangis lirih dari _namja _berparas indah itu seraya memeluk tubuh sang _appa _sebagai penopangnya. Dunianya runtuh dan hancur berkeping-keping saat dia melihat mata kosong saudaranya. Saat ini kemarahan dan kesedihan memenuhi jiwanya.

"Aku akan menemukan orang itu….Eughh..Aku pasti akan menemukannya…Walau keujung dunia sekalipun…!"tekad terdengar dari suara yang bergetar itu dan kilatan kemarahan tampak dalam mata doe yang masih berkabut itu. _Namja _cantik itu meremas erat tangan sang _appa_ seolah meminta restu. Tidak dihiraukannya tatapan khawatir _namja_ yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

"Aku harus tahu apa alasan dia membunuh saudaraku! Setelah itu aku akan membunuhnya !"

.

_**Flashback off**_

_**.**_

"Kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada detektif yang mengurus masalah pembunuhan ini !"Kim Hyunjoong membalikkan badannya dari jendela tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi.

"_Appa_ tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu karena pernyataan bodohmu itu. Cukup 1 putraku yang menjadi korban pembunuhan misterius ini ! Biarkan detektif itu mengurusnya dan aku akan mengunakan semua pengaruhku untuk menemukan pelakunya !"perintah itu terdengar mutlak. Kim Hyunjoong murka memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukan _namja_ cantik yang sekarang duduk tegak dihadapannya dengan begitu ceroboh dan tanpa pemikiran matang.

_Namja_ cantik itu mendongak melihat sang _appa_ yang mondar-mandir diruang kerja itu, dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya sangat salah dan bisa menyebabkan masalah yang lebih besar tapi dia tidak mau membiarkan siapapun yang membunuh saudara kembarnya bebas begitu saja. Mereka telah berjanji untuk selalu bersama dan pembunuh itu dengan kejam mencabut nyawa kembarannya. Hanya cara itu yang terpikir olehnya saat itu!

"Tidak _appa_…! Aku adalah Kim Karam dan aku akan menemukan orang yang telah membunuh saudaraku. Apapun caranya!"bukannya takut dengan kemurkaan sang _appa _yang sangat terasa sejak _namja_ berusia 40-an itu menginjakkan kaki di seoul. _Namja _cantik itu malah berkata dengan penuh tekad.

Kim Hyunjoong menjatuhkan dirinya dikursi. Putus asa. Bingung. . Semua itu berkumpul dalam dirinya. Salah satu putranya dibunuh dengan kejam dan sekarang putranya yang lain ingin menceburkan diri dalam masalah yang mengerikan. Dia sangat mengenal watak kedua putranya yang sama persis dengan _umma_ mereka, Kim Heechul. Sekali mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu maka akan sangat sulit bagi Kim Hyunjoong untuk mengubah pendapat mereka. Apalagi keduanya hampir tidak pernah berpisah walaupun kadang ada pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka namun kedua akan saling membela dan mendukung jika diperlukan.

"Biarkan polisi mengurusnya…._Appa_ mohon padamu…..Kenapa kalian begitu keras kepala! Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan saudaramu selama ini?"Kim Hyunjoong mencoba bersikap lunak.

Wajah cantik itu terdiam sesaat,"Aku tidak tahu _appa_. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tapi aku yakin saudaraku hanya korban!"

"Karena itu biarkan polisi yang mengungkap kasus ini…Appa yakin divisi pembunuhan kepolisian Seoul sangat berkompeten..Katakan yang sebenarnya…"

"Tidak…Tidakkkk…Aku tidak mau….Aku akan menemukan orang itu dan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri !"mata doe itu berkilat dingin membalas pandangan memohon sang _appa_.

"….Dengan membiarkan detektif yang menyelidiki kasus ini berpikir jika kau pelakunya ?"telak _namja_ paruh baya itu.

Untuk sesaat _namja_ cantik itu terdiam, pernyataan sang _appa_ benar tapi dia tidak bisa mundur lagi,"Yaaaaa….Hanya itu yang terpikir olehku saat itu! Pelakunya akan keluar jika melihat Kim Karam masih hidup…Aku harus membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri…Hikssss….Dia saudaraku _appa_…Saudara kembarku!"

"Huufff..…_Appa_ lelah…Pelakunya akan mengancam hidupmu…! Tolong katakan yang sebenarnya apa yang telah kalian lakukan selama _appa_ pergi? Jangan sembunyikan apapun!"

"Aku tidak tahu _appa_…Sudah kukatan…AKU TIDAK TAHU….!"

"Dengarkan _appa_….Jika mereka bisa membunuh saudaramu dengan begitu kejam…Apa yang akan terjadi jika semua ini terbongkar?_ Appa_ mohon kau pikirkan _appa_ jika kau tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi padamu…."Kim Hyunjoong terus berusaha keras membujuk putranya yang sangat keras kepala itu.

Mata doe itu menatap lama Kim Hyunjoong sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar. Didepan pintu _namja_ cantik itu berhenti sebelum berkata lirih,"_Mianhe…Appa…"_

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho?" Kim Hyunjoong menghubungi orang kepercayaannya begitu putranya keluar dari ruang kerja itu. Dia harus melakukan beberapa hal.

"Aku ingin kau mengirimkan profile tentang detektif itu sekarang juga melalui fax !"_namja_ itu baru saja mendapatkan laporan dari tangan kanannya tentang siapa saja yang terlibat dalam menangani kasus pembunuhan ini. Nama Jung membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

Kim Hyunjoong memikirkan sosok _namja _tampan bermata musang putra dari salah satu sahabatnya, dia bertemu Jung Yunho beberapa kali selama 5 tahun ini dan tidak pernah menduga jika _namja _muda itu akan menjadi seorang detektif pembunuhan dan menangani kasus pembunuhan putranya.

Srttt…Srttt….Suara kertas fax yang masuk mengalihkan sejenak pikiran Kim Hyunjoong yang segera meraih lembaran laporan tentang Jung Yunho sebagai detektif kepolisian.

Baru 1 tahun ? Dan dia sudah mendapatkan berbagai penghargaan karena keberanian dan kemampuannya memecahkan berbagai kasus berat. Sangat mengagumkan untuk orang yang baru memulai karirnya. Kasus pembunuhan ini akan terpecahkan jika ditangani _namja_ itu._ Namja_ Kim ini telah mencurigai beberapa orang, tidak bersama putra kembarnya bukan berarti Kim Hyunjoong melepaskan pengawasan pada si kembar. Dia tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan tapi dia yakin ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan si kembar darinya.

TOK…TOK…TOK….

"Masuk!"

Miliuner Kim itu memberikan pandangan dingin nan menusuk pada _yoeja _paro baya yang melangkah masuk ke ruang kerjanya dengan perlahan dan tampak ketakutan pada wajah penuh kerut itu. _Ahjumma_ Lee adalah pelayan kepercayaan sang istri yang sudah bekerja pada Heechul bahkan sebelum mereka menikah. Satu-satunya orang didunia ini yang mungkin dapat membedakan si kembar Kim selain Kim Hyunjoong !

.

. 

"Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya, _ahjumma_ Lee ?"

Suara dingin itu membuat Lee Sora bergedik, dilihatnya wajah datar yang mengandung amarah _namja_ yang sangat dicintai oleh mendiang majikan serta sahabatnya itu. "Dia langsung mengatakan itu, tuan….Dan kau tahu bagaimana dia…"

Decak marah terdengar dari mulut tegas itu,"Kau bisa mengatakan kebenaran itu saat detektif Jung mengintrogasimu….Sekarang keadaan bertambah kacau…Aku yakin detektif itu berpikir dia membunuh saudararanya!"

"Tapi…Dia tidak melakukan itu tuan!"protes Lee Sora marah. Dia tidak rela jika _namja _cantik yang sangat disayanginya itu menjadi tersangka. _Namja_ itu hanya terlalu menyayangi kembarannya.

"Awasi dia…Laporankan padaku apa saja yang dilakukannya!"perintah Kim Hyunjoong tegas.

Lee Sora berdiri dari tempatnya duduk,"Tentu saja…Aku tidak akan melepaskan mata darinya!". _Yoeja _itu bergegas ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tunggu Sora-sii…"panggilan itu menghentikan langkah tergesa _yoeja _paro baya itu seketika.

Dengan perlahan Lee Sora kembali berbalik menghadap_ namja_ yang masih duduk dikursi kerjanya, dia tahu _namja_ itu akan bertanya cepat atau lambat detail kecil ini. _Yoeja_ ini sangat mengerti walaupun menyayangi kedua putranya namun Kim Hyunjoong hanya mencintai salah satu dari mereka dengan segenap jiwanya.

"Kenapa mereka bertukar kamar?"

.

.

.

.

Apartement mewah itu tampak dilengkapi dengan berbagai peralatan elektronik canggih. Tiap computer menyala dan menyiarkan gambar-gambar bisu tanpa suara. Sekilas terlihat seperti drama televisi lama namun yang ditayangkan sebenarnya adalah hasil CCTV yang berhasil _namja_ jangkung yang sedang menikmati semangkuk ramen itu ambil dengan sangat ahli dari rumah mewah sepupunya. Rekaman asli yang menunjukkan situasi _mansion_ malam itu walaupun hanya ada beberapa detail kecil yang berbeda dari rekaman yang ada ditangan polisi itu. Dengan mata jeli dilihatnya berulang-ulang beberapa CCTV yang diambil dari beberapa lokasi di _mansion_ Kim.

Drtt….Drttt…Drtt….

Dengan malas, _namja_ itu meletakkan mangkuk ramen dan meraih ponselnya yang terus bergetar.

"Wae?"

'_**Kau harus membayar semua bantuanku ini bocah evil…'**_suara tajam diseberang telepon itu membuat _namja _yang dipanggil evil itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tenanglah, _hyung_….Kau hanya menyimpan sedikit detail kecil….Gomawo…Aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi, _hyungie_…"

Terdengar helaan nafas kesal diseberang ponsel yang membuat_ namja_ yang dipanggil evil ini tergelak pelan._**'Yeahh….Aku akan membantu…Orang itu akan membantu kita menemukan bajingan itu!'**_

Baru saja _namja_ itu akan membalas ucapan penelepon saat sosok berhodie hitam tampak sekilas dilayar salah satu computer,"Gotchaaaaa….Aku rasa aku mendapatkan sesuatu…Sudah dulu ya _hyung_…"dengan tidak sopan dan tanpa menunggu jawaban orang yang menghubunginya _namja_ yang dipanggil evil itu menutup ponselnya.

Jari-jari cetakan itu segera mengcopy rekaman yang menunjukkan bayangan berhodie itu dan membuat folder khusus disalah satu computer dimeja itu.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kasus ini ditutup!"

_Namja_ berparas tegas dan merupakan seorang Jaksa sekaligus teman Kim Hyunjoong ini menatap aneh sahabatnya. Menutup kasus pembunuhan dimana putranya menjadi korban adalah sesuatu yang sangat aneh dan tidak biasa!

Kasus pembunuhan ini bahkan masih belum terekspos media karena Kim Hyunjoong mengunakan semua pengaruhnya untuk mencegah hal itu. Semua yang tahu dan terlibat dalam penyelidikan ini telah diperintahkan untuk tutup mulut karena mau tidak mau semua orang harus mengakui jika Kim Hyunjoong adalah salah satu calon menteri keuangan Seoul yang punya pengaruh luas.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu ini bukan kasus kecil bahkan ini melibatkan putramu. Yang dibunuh adalah putramu, Hyunjoong….Jaejoongie yang dibunuh dengan kejam ! Kau lupa itu?"Kang Dong Suk sedikit emosi melihat sikap dingin _namja_ yang duduk dihadapannya.

Sudah sejak lama dia mengenal putra kembar sahabatnya ini, dia menyayangi keduanya. Walaupun tampak jelas Kim Hyunjoong lebih menyayangi salah satu dari kedua putranya itu. Dan sekarang bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya ini akan membiarkan orang yang membunuh Jaejoong putra kesayangannya bebas begitu saja!

"Dia dibunuh, Hyunjoong! Dan kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja? Apa kau tidak punya hati sebagai seorang ayah? Anakmu, putramu, kesayanganmu telah direnggut dengan begitu kejam! Kau sudah lihat foto-foto itu? Begitu brutal !"berapi-api Kang Dong Suk meluapkan apa yang dia rasakan, tatapannya yang tajam tidak pernah beralih dari _namja_ tampan yang tampak datar itu.

Kim Hyunjoong melonggarkan dasinya, ia sedikit sesak mendengar semua fakta itu. Dia telah melihat foto-foto itu dari orang kepercayaannya. Brutal dan penuh darah!

"Aku tetap meminta kesediaanmu untuk memikirkan kembali, Dong Suk…"

Kang Dong Suk menatap lama sahabatnya dengan penuh penilaian. Ada yang aneh dalam diri _namja_ kim itu! Dia tampak sedih dan mungkin sedikit terpukul tapi tidak tampak keputusasaan dalam wajah itu. Dia tidak terlihat hancur walaupun yang dibunuh dengan brutal itu Jaejoongie-nya. Selama bertahun-tahun mengenal keluarga Kim dan kedua putra kembarnya….Tiba-tiba saja pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja dibenak Kang Dong Suk hingga matanya terbelalak lebar.

"….Hyunjoong….Jangan katakan jika…."ucapan itu terhenti dan Kang Dong Suk terduduk dikursinya. Apalagi saat dia melihat senyum tipis nan miris dibibir sahabatnya itu.

"Untuk itu..Kau harus menutup kasus ini!"

.

.

.

TING…TONG…TINGG…TONG….

Yunho melangkah mondar-mandir tidak sabar menunggu pintu besar itu dibuka. Dia harus menemui orang itu untuk memastikan sesuatu. Kasus ini semakin aneh. Ada rumor yang berkembang didivisi pembunuhan jika kasus putra miliuner Kim akan ditutup. Hal itu membuat Yunho yang sedang memandang berulang-ulang rekaman dikamar salah satu kembar Kim itu langsung memutuskan untuk menemui Kim Hyunjoong untuk bertanya secara langsung. Yunho yang pernah bertemu _namja_ Kim itu beberapa kali sangat tahu jika_ namja_ itu sangat menyayangi putranya!

Jadi bagaimana mungkin kasus ini ditutup begitu saja sedangkan saksi bahkan pelaku pembunuhan belum ditemukan! Tidakkah Kim Hyunjoong ingin mencari tahu siapa pembunuh putranya? Bukankah seharusnya itu yang dilakukan oleh orang tua manapun? Merasa marah dan ingin menemukan pembunuh yang telah merengut nyawa orang yang kita kasihi tanpa belah kasihan! Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tadi memang Yoochun telah memintanya untuk melupakan kasus ini bahkan _namja_ berjidat lebar itu mengatakan jika jasad putra Kim Hyunjoong itu akan segera diambil oleh pihak keluarganya untuk segera dimakamkan. Tapi rasa penasaran Yunho pada kasus aneh dan sosok dengan senyum indah itu membuatnya nekat mendatangi rumah besar ini.

"Detektif Jung ?" Yunho langsung mengangkat kepala saat mendengar seruan itu. Dilihatnya _namja_ cantik itu hari ini mengenakan kaus v-neck berwarna abu yang membungkus erat tubuh ramping itu serta celana jins putih yang membalut indah kaki jenjang itu. Senyum itu lagi-lagi tersungging dibibir cherry itu.

Sejak pertama kali melihat _namja _cantik itu Yunho merasakan suatu ketertarikan aneh. Perasaan ingin tahu dan ingin melindungi menyeruak keluar setiap dia menatap mata doe itu. Jung Yunho adalah _namja _normal namun hatinya berdetak kencang setiap melihat senyum itu. Sihir apa yang digunakan_ namja_ yang mengaku bernama Kim Karam ini ?

"Aku ingin bicara dengan tuan Kim. Ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan. Boleh aku masuk ?"tanya Yunho sopan sedangkan _namja_ cantik yang berdiri dihadapannya itu hanya menatap heran padanya walaupun akhirnya _namja_ cantik itu berjalan masuk mendahului Yunho menuju ruang tamu.

Lama Yunho menatap bahu ramping namja yang berjalan mendahuluinya itu sebelum _namja _bermata musang itu nekat menguji teori dan dugaannya,"Joongie."panggilnya lirih.

"Ya?"jawab _namja_ yang berjalan didepannya spontan.

.

.

.

Tbccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

.

.

NOTE : thanks banget untuk yang sudah mem-follow, mem-favorite, me-review SWITCH…#bow. Idenya dadakan untuk chap 1 kemaren tapi byk banget ya yang berpikiran buruk sama JJ hahhaa….rata-rata menebak jika JJ pembunuhnya…so that is the answer….

Hayooo pada ngaku siapa saja yang salah menebak?

Gw belom nentuin siapa yang jadi bos jahat itu….ada ide?

Untuk yang bertanya-tanya kenapa sikap kim hyunjoong seperti itu…jawabannya simple seorang ayah sekalipun tidak bisa mencintainya anaknya dengan porsi yang sama besar.

Untuk yang bingung kemana choi siwon? Tar pasti ada jawabannya…

Motif? Akan terkuak secara perlahan…

Mungkin penceritaannya akan sedikit lambat…tergantung sih…

Untuk yang menunggu Eternal Lover…sabar ya…gw belum puny aide ^_^

Oh ya…untuk yang req agar JJ nya manis n cute…mianhee…gw gak bisa…uda sedari awal gw bilang kalo karakter JJ gw bakal kuat dan mgkn licik..

Special thanks to : hazna, boofishy, afy, april, icha dan semua yang uda byk ngasi support *_*

THANKS TO : **gothiclolita89, HyuieYunnie, Reanelisabeth, chantycassie, , MaxMin, , Clein cassie, guixianstan, rinatya12JOYerYJS, Leenahanwoo, Ai Rin Lee, zuzydelya, ShinJiWoo920202, Princess Ayu, iswantomaya, Party Kim, aprilyarahmadani, misschokyulate2, Jung Sister, azahra88, dheaniyuu, shanzec, farla 23, UnnieDongsaeng, jema Agassi, yuu, guest, jogindo, kimvinansia, jaena, Chwang chwang24, hanasukie, Oktavian, guest, Youleebitha, eli s luhan, .1272, all guest yang reviewnya masuk ke email, yang review via pm, and pastinya all sider...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : SWITCH **

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Crime/romance**

**Cast : Yunjae and others etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur ngebut, new jaejoongie, eyd berantakan.**

**NB : PLEASE KLIK BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ini khusus buat HAZNA, happy birthday dear…..^_^**

…

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**This is my life, your life, our life…"**_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

_Smile….tears…_

_Every single moments that we shared…._

_Every our dream….our pain…_

_I love you, brother…_

_My twin brother…._

.

.

.

Suasana taman itu begitu ramai dan penuh dengan suara gelak tawa ceria dari anak-anak yang sedang sibuk bermain dan berlari disekitar ayunan dan perosotan. Kejar-kejaran dan pekikan terdengar keras serta tawa riang terdengar sepanjang waktu. Diantara anak-anak yang sedang bermain terlihat 2 orang anak kecil dengan wajah yang sama persis. Wajah malaikat dengan kulit sepucat pualam dan bibir merah darah. Mereka dikenal dengan panggilan si kembar Kim. Yang selalu memakai baju merah adalah Kim Jaejoong dan yang selalu memakai warna hijau adalah Kim Karam. Keduanya selalu bersama dan tidak terpisahkan, setiap tangisan, kebahagiaan, tawa bahkan kenakalan mereka lakukan bersama. Setiap moment dalam hidup mereka selalu dijalani bersama. Kim Karam si ceroboh dan Kim Jaejoong si perfeksionis.

Pada usia 10 tahun mereka telah berkeliling dunia mengikuti kemana pun sang _appa_, Kim Hyunjoong pergi berbisnis, mungkin ini yang menyebabkan keduanya saling bergantung. Walaupun punya sikap dan sifat yang berbeda namun keduanya selalu saling mendukung dan saling berbagi rahasia. Apapun itu !

.

.

.

"Siapa yang memasukan obat pencuci perut dalam makanan Miss Amy ?"suara Kim Hyunjoong mengelegar marah memenuhi ruang tamu luas itu saat menemukan tutor yang dipekerjakan untuk mengajari kedua putra kembarnya terbaring lemas karena dehidrasi berat.

Mata Kim Hyunjoong menatap tajam si kembar itu bergantian walaupun ia tahu tidak ada yang akan mengaku. Mata keduanya membalas tatapan sang _appa_ dengan ekspresi polos yang terkadang sangat menipu. Ada saat-saat dimana Hyunjoong lelah menghadapi semua ulah mereka yang sering tak terduga dan merindukan kehadiran sang istri yang mungkin bisa mengendalikan putra kembar mereka.

"Kami tidak suka padanya. Dia mau mengambil _appa_…"lirih Jaejoong kecil yang segera mendapat delikan tajam dari Karam yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hentikan itu Kim Karam ! Biarkan Joongie bicara. Jadi siapa yang menaruh obat itu ?"tanpa Kim Hyunjoong sadari salah satu putranya menyeringai kecil pada Miss Amy yang berdiri diujung tangga dengan wajah takut.

.

.

.

**MANSION KIM**

Suasana canggung menyelimuti ruang tamu mewah kediaman Kim Hyunjoong itu. Disudut sofa mewah itu duduk _namja _cantik yang tampak berusaha mempertahankan wajah dinginnya walaupun dalam hati sedang merutuki kebodohannya sedangkan disisi lain tampak Yunho yang menatap tajam penuh selidik pada sosok cantik yang mengaku bernama Kim Karam itu. Insiden kecil didepan pintu semakin menguatkan dugaan Yunho jika sekarang yang duduk diruang tamu ini adalah Kim Jaejoong, sang saudara kembar dan Yunho harus berusaha memaksa _namja _cantik itu mengakui apa alasannya membohongi semua orang!

"Apa kalian hanya akan diam saja ? Apa tujuanmu menemuiku Jung Yunho ? Atau harus kupanggil detektif Jung ? Aku masih punya banyak hal yang harus dilakukan."suara tajam Kim Hyunjoong memecah kesunyian itu. _Namja_ 40-an itu tampak tenang saat tahu jika putra sahabatnya yang sekarang menjadi detektif utama yang menyelidiki kematian salah satu putra kembarnya ingin bertemu langsung dengannya. Dia tahu tujuan _namja _muda itu. Memintanya tidak menghentikan penyelidikan !

Aura berkuasa dan aragon Kim Hyunjoong sedikit membuat Yunho merasa tidak nyaman walau _namja _Jung itu tidak menunjukkan apapun dalam ekspresinya,"_Mianhe, ahjussi_…Aku datang karena ingin menanyakan sesuatu…"

Tatapan bertanya _namja_ Kim itu membuat Yunho melanjutkan perkataannya,"Mengapa_ ahjussi_ ingin semua penyelidikan tentang pembunuhan itu dihentikan? Tidak inginkah _ahjussi _tahu siapa pembunuh itu? Dan satu hal yang ingin aku pastikan….Yang sekarang duduk dihadapanku adalah Kim Jaejoong atau Kim Karam?"

Senyum kecil mengulas dibibir Kim Hyunjoong yang sekarang melayangkan pandangan pada_ namja_ cantik yang tetap tenang memegang cangkir teh dan menyesapnya dengan gaya elegan tanpa peduli pada pertanyaan tajam detektif polisi yang terus melempar tatapan curiga padanya bahkan tangan sepucat pualam itu tidak bergetar sedikitpun.

"Jadi siapa kau, _chagiya_ ?"nada geli terdengar dari suara Kim Hyunjoong saat dia bertanya pada sosok cantik yang langsung mendelik kesal padanya.

"Aku siapa ? Tentu saja Kim Karam…"suara itu begitu yakin dengan kepala yang didongakkan keatas dan mata doe itu tampak sedikit berkabut saat mengucapkan nama itu. Walaupun kilat marah juga terlihat pada sepasang mata indah itu.

Yunho yang tidak mengerti apa tujuan Kim Hyunjoong menyela sebelum _namja _Kim itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku yakin dia adalah Kim Jaejoong! Aku akan membawa surat perintah untuk melakukan pemeriksaan sidik jari dan kesehatan pada putra anda ini. Dan apa benar anda akan meminta kejaksaan untuk menghentikan penyelidikan ?"

Mendengar perkataan dan pertanyaan tegas Yunho itu, sosok cantik itu mengepalkan tangannya diam-diam. Penyelidikan tidak boleh dihentikan ! Dia membutuhkan detektif ini untuk membantunya ! Tapi pemeriksaan itu akan mengungkapkan semua kebohongan yang masih dipertahankannya, dia harus mengagalkan hal itu. Ada perbedaan antara dia dan saudara kembarnya yang akan diketahui begitu hasil pemeriksaan keluar. Tidak! Tidak boleh ada pemeriksaan kesehatan!

"Dari mana kau dengar jika akan meminta penghentian penyelidikan ? Tentu saja aku ingin agar pembunuh putraku segera ditemukan bahkan aku akan memastikan pembunuh itu membusuk di neraka !"ujar Kim Hyunjoong dingin dengan wajah mengeras setelah terdiam sejenak.

Dalam hati kepala keluarga Kim itu mengutuk rumor yang menyebar begitu cepat. Dia telah memutuskan penyelidikan kepolisian tetap dilanjutkan dan akan membiarkan putranya yang keras kepala itu melakukan apapun maunya dengan syarat kepala keamanan kepercayaannya dan beberapa pengawal akan menjadi bayangan putranya !

Yunho sedikit gelalapan mendengar hal yang berbeda dengan rumor yang berhembus di kepolisian. "_Mianhe, ahjussi_. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dan kedatanganku kesini juga untuk mengucapkan turut berduka."sahut Yunho namun sesaat kemudian dia kembali memandang lekat pada _namja_ cantik itu,"Dan aku akan memastikan jika yang duduk disana adalah Kim Jaejoong !"

DEG…

_Namja_ tampan itu kembali merasakan debar aneh itu saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata doe yang sangat indah itu. Mata yang seperti menyimpan jutaan rasa sakit dan rahasia. Perasaan ingin melindungi kembali menguar dalam diri Yunho yang membuatnya tanpa sadar mengelengkan kepalanya kuat hingga mendapat tatapan bingung dari Kim Hyunjoong dan senyum kecil dari namja cantik yang masih memegang cangkir teh itu.

"…ho…Yunhoo….Jung Yunho !"suara tegas itu memutuskan efek aneh yang dirasakan Yunho setiap kali menatap _namja _cantik itu sekaligus membuat detektif dingin itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku permisi, _ahjussi_…."ujar Yunho cepat untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang tampaknya akan diutarakan sahabat ayahnya itu.

"_Appa_, aku akan mengantar detektif Jung…"pamit _namja _cantik yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik aneh polisi yang tampak bertekad membongkar kebohongannya. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar Jung Yunho tidak berada pada sisi yang berlawanan dengannya !

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, detektif Jung !"

Seruan keras itu menghentikan langkah lebar Yunho yang hampir mencapai pintu _mansion_. Matanya melirik aneh pada _namja _cantik yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah datar. "Kau mau mengaku sekarang ? "tanya Yunho pongah dengan senyum sinis untuk menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya. Apalagi berdiri sedekat ini membuat Yunho dapat mencium aroma manis yang unik dari _namja _cantik itu.

"Dalam mimpimu !"ucapan itu begitu ketus disertai lirikan tajam _namja_ cantik itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, teruslah mencoba membuktikan siapa aku dan hanya jalan buntu yang akan kau dapat !"

Mata yunho mengerling malas mendengar peringatan langsung itu, "Kau berani mengancamku, Jaejoongie ?". mata doe itu sedikit mengerjap dan itu tidak lepas dari mata tajam Yunho. Dia yakin sekali jika yang ada dihadapannya adalah Kim Jaejoong !

"Daripada kau sibuk mencari tahu siapa aku, lebih baik kerjakan tugasmu dan cari pembunuh kembaranku !"_namja_ cantik itu tampak sedikit berang karena Yunho tidak peduli dengan peringatannya. Tangan sehalus pualam itu bahkan menunjuk langsung dada bidang Yunho untuk menegaskan ucapannya.

Yunho tidak membalas lagi seruan marah namja cantik itu karena sekarang dadanya berdegub kencang melihat kombinasi bibir merah dan mata doe itu hanya berjarak sejengkal tangan darinya. Sisi primitive dalam dirinya ingin merengkuh erat tubuh ramping itu dan melumat intim bibir itu hingga mata doe itu berselimut gairah dan menjeritkan namanya dengan kuat. Seumur hidupnya Jung Yunho selalu berada dijalan yang lurus. Tidak sekalipun dia bermimpi akan tertarik pada seorang _namja_ !

"Yakkkk detektif Jung ! ingat kata-kataku dan jangan melamun di siang bolong."

.

.

.

"Detektif itu keluar dari kediaman Kim bersama dengan _namja_ Kim itu. Mereka tampak berdebat . Keamanan sangat diperketat. Kita akan sulit untuk mendekatinya apalagi membunuhnya !"_namja_ yang sedang memegang ponsel itu menatap sekeliling _mansion _Kim mengunakan teropong. Sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian itu dia memantau _mansion_ besar itu bergantian dengan beberapa temannya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Mereka menunggu saat dimana Kim Karam sendiri dan tujuannya mereka hanya satu. Membunuhnya dan mengambil apa yang sekarang ada ditangannya !

'Amati terus. Kesempatan itu akan datang ! Bunuh dia ! Aku tidak peduli apa cara yang kau gunakan!'

"_Arra_…Kami mengerti….."

.

.

.

"Mereka masih didepan ? Ikuti dan cari informasi dimana orang itu berada saat tim lain mengantikan mereka. Jika mereka diam, bunuh saja !"

_Namja_ bertubuh besar itu sedikit membelalakan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata dingin dan kejam itu keluar dari _namja_ cantik yang selama ini selalu ramah dan penuh senyum walau terkadang suka melakukan hal-hal berbahaya dengan kembarannya. Kematian sang kembaran telah mengubah_ namja_ cantik itu. Tidak ada lagi senyum tulus yang tersungging dari bibir itu, tidak ada lagi tawa nakal yang memenuhi rumah mewah ini.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan detektif itu ? Dia sudah mencurigaimu !"tanya _namja _bertubuh besar itu, Hwang Chansung, kepala keamanan Kim Hyunjoong sekaligus orang yang selama ini menemani si kembar Kim kecuali pada malam naas itu. Jika saja dia tidak pergi untuk mengantar paket penting mungkin saat ini Karam masih hidup.

Kim Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor yang menunjukkan mobil yang mengawasi _mansion_ sejak pembunuhan saudaranya terjadi. Dia tahu jika _namja_ dihadapannya merasa aneh pada sikapnya. Kim Jaejoong yang dulu adalah_ namja_ yang periang dan ramah. Sikap itu telah mati bersama saudaranya. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah balas dendam !

"Dia tidak akan menemukan apapun !"

.

.

.

Suasana disekitar gudang tua itu begitu angker dan menyeramkan. Pohon-pohon besar mengelilingi tempat itu. Jika malam tiba hanya terdengar suara binatang pengerat dan air sungai yang mengalir. Bagian dalam gudang itu tampak begitu berbeda dengan bagian luarnya. Alat-alat elektronik, sofa mewah, ranjang besar bahkan dapur kecil yang terisi lengkap tampak mengisi ruangan di gudang tua itu kecuali sebuah kamar digudang itu yang memang sengaja dirancang seperti tempat penyekapan yang kotor dengan bau yang menyengat hidung.

Disudut ruangan kotor itu terbaring sesosok tubuh yang kakinya terborgol dengan mulut yang disumpal. Mata _namja_ itu menatap nanar dinding kotor dihadapannya. Tidak ada gerakan apapun pada tubuh itu selain helaan nafas yang menandakan namja itu masih hidup. Wajahnya penuh bekas pukulan yang sudah berwarna keunguan.

Krietttt….Derit pintu yang dibuka bahkan tidak menimbulkan reaksi bagi sosok mengenaskan itu. Langkah kaki ringan terdengar memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kau akan mati dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan, kecuali kau katakan dimana TOP berada saat ini."suara datar hampir tak terdengar itu ternyata membawa efek besar bagi tubuh yang diam itu.

_Namja_ yang tampak mengenaskan itu menatap penuh ketakutan pada sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya, tubuhnya bergetar kuat, matanya bergerak liar. Mimpi buruk sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia berharap agar kematian cepat menghampirinya. Dia tidak kuat dengan semua siksaan yang dialaminya.

Seringai kecil pada wajah itu menambah ketakutan dan rasa ingin lari. Terjebak dan mati disini mungkin adalah hal yang akan dialami _namja_ itu.

"Kalian semua akan kubunuh satu persatu ! Dengan atau tanpa kau, aku akan menemukannya !"

.

.

.

Shim Changmin, _namja _jangkung yang sedang mengamati computer yang mengelilingi meja panjang itu menatap miris pada sepupunya yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan penyekapan itu dengan muka datar. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan _hyung _?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas lelah,"Aku tidak tahu, Minnie…Dia belum bicara ?"

_Namja_ jangkung itu mengeleng pelan,"Keras kepala. Lihat semua bekas pukulan itu. Tidak ada satu suarapun yang keluar dari mulutnya !"

"Apa yang kau dapat tentang dia ?"Jaejoong sangat yakin jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan maka Changmin adalah orang yang bisa menemukannya.

Changmin segera mengetik cepat pada salah satu komputernya hingga memunculkan data-data tentang _namja_ yang sedang mereka sekap. "Choi Siwon memang nama aslinya. Semua data yang diberikan sepupu kita itu benar namun sama sekali tidak lengkap. Aku menemukan rahasia jika Choi Siwon dan TOP adalah saudara tiri. Jadi kemungkinan yang kita hadapi adalah _namja_ itu akan tetap diam walau kita membunuhnya kecuali kita menemukan kelemahannya."ujar Changmin panjang lebar.

"Dia membunuh saudaraku maka akan kupasti Choi Siwon juga akan menjadi mayat !"

.

.

.

"_Appa_ akan membunuh kita jika tahu hal ini !"suara lembut itu terdengar sedikit bergetar.

_Namja_ cantik itu tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan kembarannya. "Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Kita sering melakukan ini, bukan ? Hanya permainan kecil. Dia tampan sekali dan kali ini kita bisa bersenang-senang sekaligus membantu _appa_. Ini akan segera berakhir dan kita akan berlibur ke Paris sesuai impianmu."seru _namja _cantik itu bersemangat sekaligus meredakan kekhawatiran kembarannya. Andrenalin berpacu kencang dalam aliran darahnya membayangkan wajah tampan _namja _yang telah dia tipu. _Namja _yang awalnya dia sukai sebelum dia tahu _namja _itu salah satu orang yang akan menghalangi langkah sang _appa_.

"Jangan lakukan apapun yang bisa membahayakan kita !"pinta _namja _cantik yang satunya. Permainan ini sering mereka lakukan sejak kecil. Bertukar tempat ! Tidak ada yang bisa mengenali mereka kecuali _ahjumma_ Lee dan sang _appa_.

.

.

3 bulan yang lalu salah satu kembar Kim pergi ke klub dan bertemu dengan seorang _namja _tampan yang tampak sangat berpengaruh dan ramah. Perkenalan itu terjadi karena insiden wine yang tumpah dan mengenai jas mewah _namja_ tampan itu. Kim Karam menyukai _namja _itu namun saat hubungan terjalin, beberapa rahasia kecil terkuak. Rasa suka kim Karam kemudian berubah saat tahu jika _namja_ tampan itu tidak terlihat seperti yang diperlihatkan.

Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Karam selalu berbagi rahasia sekecil apapun, tidak ada kebohongan diantara mereka. Saat ini Karam sedang mengencani seorang _namja _tampan bernama TOP. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar seperti layaknya hubungan orang yang sedang menjalin kasih. Binar bahagia dan senyum lebar selalu mengisi hari-hari Karam. Namun Karam menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai pewaris Kim yang sangat mudah dia lakukan karena hampir tidak ada yang tahu jika Kim Hyunjoong memiliki putra kembar dan mereka hanya bertemu di klub. Setelah beberapa waktu Karam mengetahui jika TOP adalah putra dari salah satu pesaing terkuat sang _appa_ dan juga kenyataan jika _namja _itu menjalankan bisnis illegal serta berusaha untuk menyingkirkan _appa _mereka. Karam menceritakan semua itu pada kembarannya tanpa ada yang disembunyikan hingga suatu hari salah satu pengawal kepercayaan _namja _itu muncul dikediaman mereka. Choi Siwon, _namja_ yang merupakan salah satu tangan kanan TOP !

Jaejoong yang teliti dan selalu berpikiran dingin itu tahu jika identitas mereka terutama kembarannya telah terungkap dan meminta Karam untuk menghentikan hubungannya dan menjalankan rencana mereka pergi dari Korea, namun kembarannya itu bersikeras untuk tinggal karena menurutnya selangkah lagi dia akan mendapatkan semua bukti kelicikkan dan usaha illegal TOP yang akan membuat _namja_ itu dan _appa_-nya tersingkir dari pencalonan.

.

.

.

Brukk…Brakkk….Prangg….

File yang dilempar dengan kuat itu menyebabkan cangkir kopi yang masih terisi itu tumpah dan pecah. Air kopi membasahi lantai dan pecahannya berserakan. Tanpa peduli dengan akibat kelakuannya itu Yunho menghempaskan dirinya di kursi dan memejamkan mata untuk meredakan kekesalan dan juga kelelahannya. Kasus pembunuhan ini tidak hanya membuatnya bingung tapi juga frustasi karena ia hanya memerangi perasaannya yang selalu aneh jika berhadapan dengan _namja_ itu.

"_Hyung_….Bagaimana ? Kasus itu dihentikan ?"suara husky Yoochun penuh ingin tahu seraya menatap bingung pada ruangan yang kacau itu.

_Namja_ tampan itu menghela nafas kuat sebelum membuka matanya, "Kasus itu tetap berjalan dan aku mau kau sekarang juga mengirim surat panggilan pada Kim Karam untuk pemeriksaan. Aku akan membuktikan jika dia bohong !"

"Kau mencurigai jika_ namja_ Kim yang masih hidup itu adalah Kim Jaejoong ?" mata Yoochun melebar melihat anggukan yakin Yunho. _Namja _berjidat lebar ini tidak menduga bisa terjadi hal itu. Kasus aneh yang melibatkan putra kembar Kim Hyunjoong yang selama ini bahkan wajah mereka disembunyikan dari media.

"_Arra_…Akan segera kulakukan dan _hyung_, aku sudah mencari dimana Choi Siwon namun informasi yang kuperoleh mungkin akan sedikit mengejutkanmu." Melihat Yunho sudah menegakkan duduknya, Yoochun segera membolak-balik file yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Choi Siwon. Lahir di Belanda. Umur 28 tahun. Hampir separo hidupnya habis diluar negeri karena pekerjaannya. Dan kau tahu ? Dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran !"

Yunho merebut file yang sedang dibaca Yoochun dan melihat foto buram yang ada dalam file itu serta membaca sekilas laporan yang didapatkan ajudannya itu."Cuma ini ? Foto lain ?"

Yoochun mengeleng pelan seraya ikut duduk, tubuhnya lelah dan sebenarnya dia sangat membutuhkan istirahat. "Hanya itu dan untuk itu aku minta bantu Kim Junsu dari bagian IT dan menjanjikan makan siang selama 2 hari."desah kesal terdengar dari suara Yoochun saat mengucapkan nama itu. Dia dan _namja_ Kim itu memang tidak akur dan sering sekali berdebat tapi mereka bisa menjadi tim yang hebat jika mau.

"Aku juga sudah mencari tahu siapa saja yang dekat dengan kembar Kim itu, dimana mereka sekolah, siapa teman mereka dan informasi lain yang mungkin akan berguna. Oh ya, mereka memiliki beberapa orang sepupu. Dan menurut keterangan yang kami kumpulkan Kim Karam sedang atau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Kim Hyunjoong memiliki banyak musuh dalam berbisnis dan pencalonan itu mungkin membuat beberapa orang tidak senang."

"Bau apa ini ?"Yoochun mengendus-endus udara diruangan itu dan menatap cairan hitam yang mengalir dibawah kursi dan memekik pelan. "Yakkk…Kau jorok sekali detektif Jung ! Aroma kopi basi sangat menyengat dan susah dihilangkan!"

Aroma !

Mata musang Yunho menajam saat keluhan Yoochun tentang aroma menimbulkan suatu ide baginya. "Ya tuhan ! Kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu ! Cari tahu siapa sepupunya dan buat daftar dengan siapa saja Kim Hyunjoong pernah punya masalah !"dengan gerakan tergesa Yunho meraih jas-nya dan berjalan keluar tanpa peduli pada jeritan kesal Yoochun karena kopi itu mengenai sepatunya dan perintah tidak berperasaan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Chwang, mereka mencari informasi kita. Aku sudah mengaburkan data-data kita…"_namja_ imut itu mendengar semua pembicaraan dalam ruangan itu karena ia telah menaruh penyadap pada pulpen _namja_ berjidat lebar itu.

'_**Biarkan saja. Dari pengamatanku sepertinya detektif itu punya perasaan pada sepupu kita itu.**_'tawa kecil terdengar dari saluran ponsel itu.

"Kau mengharapkan kisah cinta ? Dasar bodoh ! Sepupuku kita sedang bersedih dan aku yakin cinta adalah hal terakhir yang dipikirkannya."

'_**Mau bertaruh ?**_'

.

.

.

Malam penuh gemerlap bintang itu sama sekali tidak menenangkan hati _namja _berwajah tampan itu, gurat khawatir memancar dari mata tajam itu. Semua berakhir bencana. Hatinya berdenyut sakit jika memikirkan _namja _cantik yang dicintainya sekarang menjadi musuhnya karena dia telah menyebabkan kembarannya terbaring kaku di kamar mayat. Jika saja Karam tidak mengambil barang miliknya dan berencana melawannya, ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Tuan -2 orang yang mengawasi mansion Kim tadi siang menghilang !"lapor bodyguard yang baru masuk ke ruang kerja itu.

Suara itu membuyarkan semua lamunan TOP. "Cari mereka ! Dan sudah ada kabar dari siwon ?"

"Tidak ada. Dia bagai menghilang ditelan bumi…"

Tok…Tok…Tok…..

Ketukan cepat itu membuat _namja_ itu memaki pelan. Beberapa _namja _berpakaian hitam masuk setelah mengetuk pintu itu, wajah tegang tampak pada diri para bodyguard itu. "Apa ?"

Bukannya menjawab, salah satu bodyguard itu malah mengulurkan sepucuk surat yang langsung disambar TOP dengan cepat.

'**Aku kirimkan kau hadiah natal terindah. Jika kau tidak muncul hingga pergantian tahun maka Choi Siwon akan mati ! Kekasihmu, Kim Karam.**'

"Sialannnnn !_ Namja_ sial ! Berani sekali dia menantangku ! Apa yang dia kirimkan ?"tanya TOP berang dengan muka merah menahan marah. Dengan langkah cepat dia keluar dari ruang kerja diikuti oleh para bodyguardnya. Langkahnya terhenti didepan kotak besar yang diletakkan ditengah ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Buka !"perintahnya tegas dan tajam.

Mata-mata terbelalak dan takut melihat isi kotak itu. Tangan TOP mengepal kuat, _namja _cantik itu benar-benar murka dan isi kotak itu adalah contoh nyata kemarahannya.

2 pengawal yang menghilang itu telah menjadi mayat dengan kondisi mengenaskan !

.

.

.

"_Gomawo, hyung_…Kejutan itu pasti akan membuatnya muncul ! Aku yakin sekali dia masih ada di Seoul."

Clekkkk….Jaejoong melirik sekilas _ahjumma_ Lee yang masuk ke kamarnya. _Yoeja_ tua yang melihat Jaejoong sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya menulis sesuatu pada notes yang selalu dibawanya.

'**Detektif itu ada disini dan dia ingin kekamar itu !**'

"_Hyung_, aku tutup dulu…Kabari aku lagi nanti."

Dengan tergesa Jaejoong melangkah keluar kamar dan dilihatnya Jung Yunho sedang berjalan yakin menuju kamar tempat Karam dibunuh. "Berhenti !"seru Jaejoong kuat sembari menarik lengan kekar detektif itu.

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini ?"tanya Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho menatap lama_ namja_ cantik dihadapannya dan berusaha menghirup aroma manis yang selalu menguar dari _namja_ ini. Dia harus memastikan sesuatu. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa foto dan kau tidak bisa melarangku sebab kamar itu adalah TKP."

.

.

Yunho melihat sekeliling kamar yang masih sama dengan 2 hari yang lalu itu dengan tatapan menyelidik dan teliti. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kamar itu. Semua masih sama, pandangan _namja_ bermata musang itu terhenti pada boneka gajah itu. Dia ingat jika dalam salah satu CCTV dia melihat Kim Jaejoong memeluk erat boneka itu. Tangan Yunho meraih boneka itu dan mendekatkannya pada hidung.

Sama…Boneka ini punya aroma yang sama dengan_ namja_ cantik yang sedang mengerutu marah didepan pintu kamar ini karena Yunho tidak mengizinkannya ikut masuk. Yunho yakin sekali jika Kim Jaejoong adalah _namja_ yang masih hidup !

.

.

.

Blam….Blamm…

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali membuat Jaejoong segera membalikkan badannya. Matanya menatap marah pada detektif sombong yang mencegahnya ikut masuk dengan ancaman akan memborgolnya tadi. Senyum pongah tampak dibibir hati itu hingga membuat hati Jaejoong kesal dan sedikit bergetar. Lagi…

"Sudah puas ? Sekarang pergi dari sini !"usir Jaejoong langsung.

Yunho yang masih tersenyum berjalan pelan menghampiri _namja_ cantik itu dan menatap aneh pada Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba merasa terintimidasi dengan tubuh besar detektif aneh itu.

"Mau apa kau ? Menjauh dariku sekarang juga !"Jaejoong merasa terperangkap dan sedikit panic saat _namja_ itu berdiri begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari detektif Jung dan aroma _manly_ yang menguar dari tubuh besar itu. Tangan itu dengan begitu lancang mengusap pelan pipi Jaejoong.

Senyum geli mengulas dibibir Yunho melihat ekpresi panic yang tidak bisa disembunyikan _namja_ cantik yang mengaku bernama Kim Karam ini. Aroma manis yang sekarang memenuhi penciuman Yunho menegaskan semua kecurigaannya. Yunho bahkan mengecup kecil pipi yang sekarang merona merah itu tanpa peduli akibatnya nanti.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan membuatmu menjeritkan namaku, Kim Jaejoong !"

.

.

.

"Dia berubah _hyung_…Dingin dan tanpa ampun."keluh _namja_ bertubuh besar itu seraya meniup pelan kopi panas yang baru disodorkan n_amja_ yang masih mengenakan jas putih itu.

"Aku yakin kita pasti bisa membuatnya kembali menjadi _namja_ baik hati yang kita kenal. Saat ini dia hanya sedang marah dan berduka."Taecyeon, _namja _yang menyodorkan kopi itu.

"Kembarannya itu memang pembawa masalah."cetus Chansung tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

TBC

.

AUTHOR NOTE : Thanks banget untuk semua yang mereview, mem-follow dan mem-favorite SWITCH. Thanks juga untuk Hazna yang selalu memberi dukungan jika gw lagi malas banget dan selalu mau mendengar keluhan gw tentang kerjaan.

Sory untuk beberapa reader yang mungkin tidak suka dengan pengunaan kata "GW"untuk menyebut diri saya. Tapi jujur gw jarang banget mengunakan kata ganti saya atau aku. Reader-sii bisa menanyakan hal itu pada teman-teman yang sering PM ke gw. So jika ada yang tersinggung mianhe..

Untuk beberapa guest yang menuduh gw tuh haters yunjae….jika gw haters maka yang akan ditulis adalah menistakan karakter jejung.

Gw tidak pernah merasa songong, kasar, pelopor, marah-marah, lebay so jika ada yang merasa gw seperti itu maaf ya.

Sory jika ada yang merasa tersinggung dengan note author ini. #bow

Merry Christmas all ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
